


a little different

by charjace



Series: Maryse; Mother of All [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, my first ACTUAL CLAIA fanfic where they aren't side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: clary has always been different. she didn't have black hair like her siblings, she loved art but where it's from - not maryse, or robert





	a little different

She’s always been different, and she knows it. The first time she realised she was different she was five years old and someone from her training class told her she wasn’t a true Lightwood. It got to her, because it got her little five year old mind running. Her mother found her in her room crying her eyes out, and asked what was wrong.

“M-Mama, why do I have red hair? Why am I not a true Lightwood?” Her voice broken as she looked up at her mother who sat on the edge of her bed. 

Her mother reaches a hand out to wipe at the tears that had fallen down her face. “You  _are_  a Lightwood, no matter what anyone else says. Remember that Clarissa. You’re my daughter even if I did not give you life.”

Light brows formed a light frown, “W-What do you mean Mama?”

She watches as her mother takes in a deep breath and let’s it out slowly. She is pulled into a hug, and the hug made her think her mother was scared of something. Clary pulls away, cupping her mother’s face. “Mama?”

“I have something to tell you, okay. A story,” Her mother says before she presses a soft kiss to her daughter’s head. 

That is when she first finds out that her real mother died giving her life, that her mother’s dying wish was that she be taken care of by someone who will love her. That her father wasn’t a nice man and did some bad things. It’s not until years later, that she finds out  _how_  bad they were. How her father hurt her mother, both of them, how he hurt Luke. It’s years later when she is sitting in her mother’s office, a piece of artwork sitting right in front of the older female.

“Remember when I was five. and you first told me about my mother?” Clary asks, a fond smile spreading across her lips as she remembers that night. She watches as Maryse gives a nod of her head, her eyes still upon the drawing in front of her. “I just want to let you know that I think she would be proud.”

Maryse finally looks up from the drawing to look up at her daughter, a slightly tilt to her head. “I don’t understand Clary, what d-”

“She would be proud of herself that she made the right choice with you. Picking  _you_  to raise me. Robert... he treats me like I’m Valentine’s daughter, but you, you treat me like I’m your own. She would be happy that her dying wish is being fulfilled,” Clary says before going over and taking her mother’s hand into her own. “You are the best mother I could  _ever_  ask for. I also thought that you’d like that drawing. I did it based of your description of my mother. I did one for Luke too, do you think I could give it to him?”

“Of course darling, I’m sure he would appreciate it,” Maryse replies, giving a smile and Clary could see her eyes were brimming with tears but she could tell that tears of joy, and past hurt. She squeezes her mother’s hand.

A month later, she was talking with Alec and asking him many questions which he gladly answered. After another month of figuring things out, she finds more thing about herself. For many years, she has never found the same interest in guys like Isabelle had. Her boys are  _yucky_  phase as everyone had called it had lasted longer then Isabelle’s and the other girls she was around. 

At one point, she had thought she was broken but then Alec came out as liking guys and that had gotten her  _questioning_  herself. Did she like girls and not boys? She didn’t know or know how to voice these doubts until she was fourteen years old and she had a talk with him. Then, she’s out and proud.

The other Shadowhunters, they think she is deaf to their whispers but she isn’t. She hears them muttering under their breath about how Maryse couldn’t raise a single child right, how she was destined to be a bad mother due to her involvement in the Circle. How they talked like  _that_  had a part in her children’s sexuality. Clary knew that she was a lesbian because that was how she was wired, just like how Alec is wired for liking guys. Or how Jace and Isabelle are wired to liking more then one gender, it was just how they  _were_.

It was a nice night out, and the four siblings were heading down to the little diner they loved to frequent. The siblings were going out just because they wanted too, and  _maybe_  also to get away from all the chatter from all the other Shadowhunters around. They maybe tough, but even they have their limits of what they can handle.  _Plus_  it looked like the next person to mutter a single thing under their breath Jace was going to punch. Not that either sibling would have stopped him.

“No! You stay the hell away from me,” A voice yelled and the siblings were quick to reach for their weapons.

Looking ahead they saw a female walking away from a guy, she was walking right towards them and they parted for her and forming back together when the male was coming after her.

“Move,” His voice demanding as he spoke, a glow in his eyes and they knew what they were dealing with.

Clary breaks the line to follow the girl, she reaches a tentative hand out to place upon the other’s shoulder. “I told y-, oh sorry,” The girl spoke, a sheepish smile gracing upon her lips as she looked at Clary and the redhead couldn’t help but think it was cute.

But she pushed that thought out of her mind, she was here for a reason. Her green-hazel eyes quickly going over the other. In the dark light she could see the scars that broke through the dark skin around her neck. “It’s okay. You thought I was him, _whoever_  he is.”

“My ex,” And there was something in the way she spoke the word and the way she shifted her stance to one of guarded, that Clary had gotten that not only was her her ex,  _but_  the wolf that turned her. “You’re a Shadowhunter. Why do you care about a dispute between to wolves?”

A little laugh left the redhead’s lips, “Because, we’re the Lightwood siblings.”

“Friends of Luke, those Lightwood’s?” The girl asks, and Clary nods her head.and watches as the guarded stances falls a bit. “I’m Maia. Luke has talked about you guys.”

“Are you are part of his pack?” She’s heard about a new wolf, but the siblings haven’t gotten around to meeting them yet. When Maia nods, Clary smiles a little, “Well, nice to meet you Maia. I’m Clary.”

“And those are?”

“I’m Jace,” He says with a wicked grin upon his lips, and Clary looks to where her siblings have been and see that the other wolf is gone. Her siblings now with her and Maia.

“I’m Izzy,” Her sister says and holds her hand out for Maia to shake, which she does.

“And I’m Alec. We were about to just go to Taki’s up ahead, want to join us?” Alec offers, with a smile upon his lips.

It was from then on, that the fact that she liked girls really started to sink in because over the course of the next year, she felt herself falling for the werewolf. Everything about Maia enticed her, and she loved every moment that she could get with Maia. Her crush must have been obvious because her siblings teased her relentlessly about it. She remembers the ‘ _You think she’s cute’_  from Jace the moment they walked back into the Institute the night they met Maia. Remembers Isabelle not so subtly excusing herself a few times so that the pair could be together, or the way Alec held her close when she came home with the news that Maia was dating a vampire.

A few months before her nineteenth birthday, Clary and Maia are sitting in Maia’s room as Clary drew Maia as the girl studied. She isn’t really sure what had prompted her, but she said, “You know, I haven’t really heard you talk about your boyfriend in a while.” And while that was good, and didn’t make unrequited crush feel hopeless, she wondered why it was because he seemed to make her happy.

“Oh that, we broke up like a few months back. I think he’s dating someone else now. He’s happy and that is all we ever wanted for each other,” Maia answers, not looking up from her books. Speaking as if it was just some piece of information and not that she had gone through a break up. Maybe she’s missing something, or maybe the break up  _really_  was that mutual between the pair.

“Is he dating another vampire?” She finds herself questioning, and that is when Maia looks up from her books. Her brown eyes over looking the redhead, making her pull herself into a smaller position.

“No,” That was all Maia said, but something tells her that Maia does know something more but Clary doesn’t push it and let’s it slip past.

The night before her birthday, she realises something and goes to Maia’s apartment, knocking upon her door. She remembers talking with Simon as he was showing her some of his favourite things, he told her of how he had started to fall for Jace while in another relationship - but so was his girlfriend, so the pair broke it off mutually.

It had got her thinking, and she had just been up drawing when it came to her. So here she is, at Maia’s door. When the other opens up the door, she blurts out, “You knew about Jace and Simon, didn’t you? Simon was your boyfriend. Jace is who he left you for,  _but_ Simon had said that you were falling for someone too. I know I don’t have a right to know, but, I’m curious.”

Maia laughed, that is what she did in response to Clary’s rambles. Then Maia is pulling Clary closer to her after the laughter died down and Clary was sporting a confused expression, “And I’m curious about those lips. Do they taste as good as you smell?”

Then Maia is leaning in and Clary feels like she is on a cloud, and her arms wrap around Maia’s neck. Kissing the girl back, feeling a little disappointed when the kiss ended. “I got my answer. Um... I  _do_  have to be back in the Institute in the morning. Birthday routine and all.”

“Stay a while longer, and I’ll walk you back,” Maia suggested, rubbing small circles into her hips.

“You’ve convinced me,” Clary replies and they kiss again, and Clary is already loving her birthday even though it hasn’t started yet.


End file.
